BOTO Episode 9' - Hearts Are on Gifts
Note: This is supposed to follow the real episodes 1-8. I'm posting this because of the delay. Everything Wrong with This Episode Scenes That were Deleted (Party Hat and Shieldy are by themselves, on a ground of snow) Party Hat / So, it's finally winter season! Shieldy / I know right? Party Hat / Only it's really boring here. What should we do? Shieldy / Hmm... I don't know... maybe ride a carousel? Party Hat / Oh, sorry, I don't really feel like doing that... (Hot Dog shows up) Hot Dog / You know what carousels remind me? (pointing to pink popcorn stand from Ep. 8) There's Frankfurter's popcorn stand. Why don't we sell popcorn to prevent boredom? Party Hat / Yeah! Shieldy / Sure! (the three of them show up at a popcorn stand) Hot Dog / $1 isn't really a bad price! People will sure be happy now! (Slurpy walks by and holds out $1) Slurpy / Hey guys! May I please have some popcorn to share with my friends? Party Hat / No trouble! Shieldy (gives a popcorn bag and gets money) / Here you go! Slurpy / Thank you guys! (walks away) Hot Dog / Isn't this just the best idea? (Boat, Popsicley, Chocolatey & Shelly are having a friendship meeting) Chocolatey / So basically, the next time a boy tells us to do something we don't want to do, we should... Slurpy (walks by) / Hey guys! Sorry to interrupt your meeting, but look what I've got! Boat / Wow, thanks! Shelly / What a true friend! Popsicley / Slurpy! I'm sorry if I insulted you in the past. We are friends after all! (switch scene to Controlly and the 6 frozen cylinders) (Controlly presses a button which thaws all the cylinders. The contestants in them instantly start saying things, such as "My oh my what just happened?") * BOTO Title Screen * Shieldy / Aww, it's starting to get sad here. Party Hat / What? Why? Shieldy / I miss Big Orange Chicken. We were just starting to be friends when he was eliminated. Hot Dog / I know how you feel. You aren't alone. Remember how devastating it was when Pizza left the show? Party Hat / And Boombox? Shieldy / Yeah... Hot Dog / Eliminations can be depressing... Controlly (shows up) / Then let's find out whose elimination will come to an end! It's time for class to start! (Song: Elimination, Elimination Time, ooh, someone's gonna get their b*tt k*cked! Elimination Time!) Controlly / Welcome back, everyone! As you all know, this elimination will run a bit differently. (showing the eliminated contestants in line, possibly logoed with a freezer) The 6 eliminated contestants will be voting off (showing Team Chocolate with buttons) someone on Team Chocolate by pressing the button of the contestant they want out. The contestant with the most votes at the end will be eliminated. So, previously eliminated contestants, start voting! (Scissors runs to Hot Dog's button and slams it) Hot Dog / What?! Scissors / That's what you get for discussing team names without everyone else! 'Caus "Team Chocolate" is a horrible team name! Controlly / Hot Dog, that's 1 vote. It takes at least 2 to be eliminated. Pear (pressing Popsicley's button) / Popsicley, I still feel annoyed by, like, the remark you made in Episode 1. Popsicley / Are you seriously not over that yet?! Pizza / Hmm... I'm not sure who should go. They all seem like wonderful team players. I chose them all, remember? Controlly / Just think about it and the answer will eventually come to you. Pizza (pressing Boat's button) / Well, Boat, because she was the last to be chosen onto my team. (Pinecone jogs forward, and with a giant leap, lands on Boat's button, pressing it) Boombox (pressing Baguette's button) / Baguette, you were the only person to vote me off in Episode 6 and this makes me mad! (Big Orange Chicken leaps over Baguette's button, jetting an egg onto the button pressing it. Possibly the egg has a drawing of Baguette with a red X on it.) Controlly / So, Chocolatey is the only one who's safe with no votes, so she gets a box. Chocolatey / Woo hoo! (gets a box) Controlly / Hot Dog and Popsicley, you two are safe at one vote each. (Hot Dog and Popsicley get boxes) Controlly / And Baguette and Boat are tied at two votes each. Uh oh- that's the first time we had a tie for the future results. So we're going to need a tiebreaker. Baguette / It's so sad that I have to compete against Boat. (Popsicley and Chocolatey are staring in shock at hearing him speak English) Boat / Je sais. Je suis un peu agacé aussi. (I know. I'm kind of annoyed too.) Controlly / Well, guys, I understand how you feel. But it's more important that you're safe than that your friend's safe. Anyways, you two will be traversing a set of monkey bars. (pointing to a set of monkey bars) The first one to get across wins, and the other one is eliminated. Popsicley / Aww, I really hope Boat stays! Controlly / START! (The two of them start) (Baguette gets to the end faster than Boat) Baguette / Oui! (Yes!) Controlly / Baguette has won the tiebreaker, so he gets the last box... (box passed to Baguette) Controlly / While Boat is eliminated. (XL cylinder falls on Boat) Boat / Awww... (cylinder freezes) (switch scene to Popsicley, Chocolatey & Shelly) Popsicley / Oh no, friendship group, what'll we do with Boat gone? Chocolatey / Things aren't the same like this... Shelly / Let's invite Slurpy! Popsicley / You know what... Yes let's! I don't see why not! The more friends the better! (Slurpy comes over) Controlly / Anyways, Hot Dog, Popsicley, Chocolatey and Baguette, you can all open your boxes now! Popsicley (holding a pretzel stick) / I got a pretzel stick. A plain one. Hot Dog (holding a pretzel stick) / So did I. Baguette (holding a pretzel stick) / Et c'est la même pour moi. (And it's the same for me.) Popsicley / What did you get, Chocolatey? Chocolatey (holding a red ornament) / I got an ornament. Looks pretty nerdy to me. Controlly / Now that that's done, let's find out which of the eliminated contestants is going to rejoin the game! (Song: It's Rejoining Time! Someone in h*ll is gonna come back in! It's Rejoining Time! Who will get another chance to win?) Controlly / Hello, eliminated contestants! So, it's been a month, the viewers voted, and one of you will be rejoining the game! Isn't that nice to know? Pear / Sure is... Controlly / Anyways, we got a total of 267 votes. I knew the vote number would drop, because of the episode delay. I must warn you that if you don't make it back in, you'll disappear into thin air, and end up back in your cylinder! Boombox / Wait- what was that last part? Controlly / You see, I put these little gizmos inside of you guys when you were frozen that will make you vanish at my command! Just like I did the recommended characters! So if you don't make it in you'll disappear! Pizza / And...how come we didn't know about this sooner? Scissors / LET'S JUST GET TO THE VOTES! Controlly / Alright then, with only 7 votes is Pinecone. That is the smallest number, and it is not enough votes to rejoin. Pinecone / !!! (vanishes in gizmo) Controlly / Big Orange Chicken, since your elimination was so recent, only 16 people voted for you. Big Orange Chicken / bac bac baHAC! (vanishes in gizmo) Controlly / Boombox, with 26 votes, you also don't rejoin. Boombox / What? (vanishes in gizmo) Controlly / The next contestant who doesn't rejoin, with only 54 votes, is... (a few seconds of suspense)... Scissors! Scissors / What?! Controlly / Sorry, Scissors, I know your elimination was the most ancient, but you didn't get enough votes from the viewers. Scissors / Wait, I can't be a princ-! (vanishes in gizmo) Controlly / Now it is down to Pear and Pizza. Pear / Well, I just know that, like, I'm gonna rejoin, because Pizza's so ugly! Pizza / HEY! Pear (to Pizza) / If you get more votes than me, I'll, like, destroy you. Controlly / Let's show the votes! (their bars start increasing at steady rate) (Pear and Pizza are seen staring in distress) (Pear's bar stops at 72, while Pizza's goes to 92) Controlly / And with 72 votes, Pear makes it second but doesn't rejoin. Pear / Seriously, I lost to him?! I'll give you fif-! (vanishes in gizmo) Controlly (to Pizza) / Congratulations, Pizza! You got 92 votes, which means you've officially rejoined the game! What have you got to say for yourself? Pizza (to the camera of the video) / Everyone, all you viewers out there, thanks for voting me back in! I owe each of the 92 of you a slice of pizza, but I don't have enough for all of you, so you'll just have to split it however. (throws slices at the camera and they disappear) Now what do I do with this pizza box? (pause) (box vanishes in gizmo) Controlly / It was probably settled with the vanishing thingy. Controlly / So, contestants, who can guess what team Pizza is on now? Hot Dog / Team Chocolate! Shieldy / Well, I don't know... Chocolatey / Team Chocolate! Controlly / Actually, if you remember well, Team Vanilla won last challenge, so they get Pizza on their team! Hot Dog / Aww! I wanted him on my team! Pizza / Well, it's nice to try new things. (contestants are assembled with Team Chocolate on one side and Team Vanilla on the other. Team Vanilla: Party Hat, Shieldy, Shelly, Slurpy, Pizza; Team Chocolate: Hot Dog, Popsicley, Chocolatey, Baguette) Controlly / The number of members of Team Vanilla is now strictly ahead of the other team! So, are you all ready for Challenge 9? Hot Dog / Yes! Controlly / Let me start by asking you guys two questions. Question 1: What month is it? Pizza / I have no idea. Slurpy / Well, it was October two months ago, so it's December. Controlly / Right you are, Slurpy! Question 2: What are you guys standing on? Popsicley (looks down) / Snow! Controlly / Uh huh! Because of this, it's winter season, and this challenge is gonna be Christmas themed! Shieldy / Ooh! I wonder what that would be? Chocolatey / Is it gonna be tree decorating? Hot Dog / Maybe carol singing? Pizza / It better not be carol singing... Controlly / Well, it's none of those. In this challenge, you guys will return to the Ever Convenient Objects' Shopping Mall, and go Christmas shopping! Shieldy / What?! The Ever Convenient Objects' Shopping Mall?! But that's 10 miles away! Remember what happened the last time we went there? Controlly / I know. (pointing to Hot Dog's car, now with 10 seats instead of 4) That's why I extended Hot Dog's car. We're all going in there! (everyone cheers in a happy tone) ("Later...") (everyone gets out of the car, at the shopping mall) Party Hat / Wow, it sure looks different! Controlly / So, the challenge is to shop for gifts for people on the other team! Whichever team gets more grams of gifts wins... but something special is liable to happen. The gifts will be wrapped before the challenge results are displayed! Everyone ready? Shelly / Even more than that! Controlly / Then let's go! (contestants enter the store, and unlike Ep. 3, it's Christmas decorated) (Team Vanilla members) Slurpy / There are so many different stores! It's hard to choose one! Shieldy / Just go into your favorite one first! Party Hat / Yeah guys, that's what Christmas is all about! (Team Chocolate members) Popsicley / It's so wonderful to feel the spirit! Chocolatey / I know right? Hot Dog / Come on guys, let's go shopping together. Baguette / C'est passionnant ... (This is exciting...) (Team Vanilla members enter the bookstore) Pizza / Hey guys, I think we found the bookstore! Shelly / All right! (Team Chocolate members enter a store of 500-g packages) Hot Dog / Oh, guys, look! A store of packages! Baguette / Ils ont l'air lourd! (They look heavy!) Popsicley / Would it be worthwhile to get any of them? Chocolatey / Okay, but we'd all have to work together! (they continue walking) Baguette / It's astonishing! I'm not used to understanding what stores have right away. Chocolatey / Seriously, when did you start speaking English? Hot Dog / He took lessons from Boat. Chocolatey / Awesome! Baguette / Hmm... (a sucking sound commences) (then he's sucked out of the scene far away) Aahhhh!! (disappears) Hot Dog / Oh my mustard- what just happened to Baguette? Chocolatey / What?? Whoah, now I don't see him anywhere. Hot Dog (calling) / BAGUETTE?? WHERE ARE YOU?! Popsicley (pointing in the direction that Baguette was sucked) / I'm pretty sure he went somewhere over th- (sucked in the same direction) euaaaaaa!! (disappears) Chocolatey / Now look what just happened to Popsicley?! Hot Dog / What?! Chocolatey (calling) / BAGUETTE?? POPSICLEY?! (pause) Chocolatey (sucked in the same direction) / Ahhhhhh!! (disappears) (Hot Dog is shocked in horror) (pause) Hot Dog (sucked in the same direction) / Aaaaaaa!! (disappears) (screen goes black) (Hot Dog opens his eyes and blinks, finding himself in a vehicle with a trunk in the back) Hot Dog / Baguette?? Where the planets are we?? (Baguette is also in a such vehicle) Baguette / C'est étrange ... (This is strange...) Hot Dog / Where's Popsicley and Chocolatey? Popsicley's voice / Over here. (Popsicley and Chocolatey are shown, also in such vehicles) Popsicley / What caused us to end up in these things?? Chocolatey / Are we all sharing a dream or something?? (beep on the wall) Hot Dog / Hey guys, listen! Controlly (shows up on a screen) / Hey, Team Chocolate! Like the package vehicles I put you in? Popsicley / I don't hate them, but they do look a little bit weird. Controlly / Yeah, yeah, you'll get used to it. The thing is, I wanted to make this challenge fair. So since your team has fallen behind, I'm giving you a special advantage. It's now easier for you to go around carrying large packages. If you guys can get one package for each of the 5 Team Vanilla members, you will be likely to win immunity! But if you just play around, you will be likely to lose a third time! That's it, good luck. END OF MESSAGE Chocolatey / Okay, so in that case we need to make a checklist of all the members of Team Vanilla. Popsicley / Chocolatey's right. In order to follow Controlly's strategy, we need to find packages for Shelly, Slurpy, Pizza, Shieldy and Party Hat. Hot Dog / Alright, guys, I'm ready for this! (switch scene to Team Vanilla in bookstore) Pizza (picking out true stories of mustard and sausages) / Here's some that Hot Dog will like... Slurpy (picking out stories involving candy eating) / Here's some that Chocolatey will like... Shieldy (picking out a brand new knitting handbook) / And Hot Dog will love this! Party Hat / Hey guys? I think we should find a French-English lesson book for Baguette. Shelly / Yeah, I agree. Shieldy / Why on earth?! He's learning diligently from Boat! Party Hat / But Boat was eliminated today, remember? Shieldy (walking away from the shelf he was at) / Oh, right. Sorry. Let's look for a lesson book! Pizza / Hey guys, Slurpy and I will be going to the music store to get things for Popsicley. Does anyone want to come with us? Shelly / I'll come with you! (Pizza, Slurpy and Shelly leave) MASSES: Team Vanilla: 115 g Team Chocolate: 0 g (switch scene to Team Chocolate in package store) Hot Dog (moving in his vehicle) / This is harder than I thought... will anything be actually nice to Team Vanilla? Chocolatey / Maybe look at the aisle labels. That should help. Hot Dog (reading) / Make-up and polish... Floating devices... Cooking kits. Ah hah! Pizza will love those! (rides to the cooking kits section) (looking at a kit for making pizza) There's a perfect one! (uses a lot of strength to get that kit and put it in his vehicle) MASSES: Team Vanilla: 115 g Team Chocolate: 500 g (switch scene to Party Hat and Shieldy in bookstore) Party Hat / This will make Baguette happy! Shieldy / Hey Party Hat, let's go to the candy store to get something for Chocolatey. Party Hat / Alright. (the two of them leave) (switch scene to Pizza, Slurpy and Shelly in music store) Pizza (looking in the package store) / Uh oh. I recently heard struggling. And I see Hot Dog in a vehicle in the package store. Slurpy / What does that mean? Pizza / It means Team Chocolate's getting really heavy stuff! If we want to win, we have to get as much as possible. Shelly / Let's see how many radios are worthwhile! ("Later...") MASSES: Team Vanilla: 510 g Team Chocolate: 500 g (switch scene to Team Chocolate in package store) Baguette (in the partying aisle) / Hey, j'ai trouvé un ensemble de disco pour Chapeau de Fête! (Hey, I found a disco set for Party Hat!) (struggles disco set into his vehicle) MASSES: Team Vanilla: 560 g Team Chocolate: 1000 g Popsicley / I can't believe it's so hard to navigate here! (switch scene to Party Hat and Shieldy in candy store) (Shieldy is continuously collecting jars of candy, and he has at least 8 of them now) Party Hat / Are you seriously wrapping that many jars of candy, Shieldy? That's more than enough for the entire team! Shieldy / Come on, they'll want to be provided for a long time! Party Hat / Alright then... (collecting a Santa chocolate lollipop) MASSES: Team Vanilla: 985 g Team Chocolate: 1000 g (switch scene to Team Chocolate in package store) Hot Dog / Uh oh, I think Team Vanilla's catching up! Chocolatey / That's okay. I just found something for Shieldy! (putting a kit of armor into her vehicle) MASSES: Team Vanilla: 1125 g Team Chocolate: 1500 g (switch scene to Pizza, Slurpy and Shelly walking in the hall) Pizza / I just remembered about Chocolatey. Let's go to the candy store. (they enter the candy store) Slurpy / Hey Party Hat! Party Hat / Hey guys! How was your music collecting? Shelly / It was okay. But it was heavy. Pizza / Looks like you two already got candy for Chocolatey! Party Hat / Let's all go to the toy store. Slurpy / Okay! (the five of them leave) (switch scene to Team Chocolate in package store) Popsicley / Finally I found something for Shelly! (puts a beach kit into her vehicle) Whew! *pant* *pant* *pant* MASSES: Team Vanilla: 1145 g Team Chocolate: 2000 g Chocolatey / Now we need to find something for Slurpy. But we all struggled on a package already. It's gonna be hard. (switch scene to Team Vanilla in toy store) Shieldy (collecting various toys) / Some for Popsicley... and Chocolatey... Pizza / And Hot Dog... Party Hat / And Baguette! Slurpy / I got some more. I'm not sure who they should go to though. Shelly / Me too. Shieldy / Wow, our team's really doing well! MASSES: Team Vanilla: 1850 g Team Chocolate: 2000 g Party Hat / It's impressive that we have bags so we don't have to carry too much in our limbs. Pizza / Hey guys, I found a lot more! (puts a large collection into his bag) This is a really large Christmas shopping if you'll ask me! MASSES: Team Vanilla: 2125 g Team Chocolate: 2000 g (switch scene to Team Chocolate) Hot Dog / Aww, I can't find a package for Slurpy anywhere! Chocolatey / Me neither! (clock starts ticking) (switch scene to Team Vanilla) Party Hat / Wow! I'm exhausted. Shieldy / I think all of us are... Pizza / Well, I can see Controlly's chart, and it tells me that we're in the lead by 125 grams. Slurpy / Plus time's almost up! Does that mean we're bound to win now? Shelly / Yeah, I think so! (switch scene to Team Chocolate) Popsicley / Okay, team. Time is really running out. In order to win, we'll need to find something for Slurpy sooner or later. Chocolatey / But it's so vast in here! Baguette / Yeah... Hot Dog / How about we all look in a different region, so one of us will find something she'll love! Chocolatey / Let's do this! (they start riding away from each other) (switch scene to Team Vanilla) Shieldy / You know, it would be pretty good for us if we won this challenge, then we'd have a Team Turkey! Party Hat / Hey yeah, you're right! Controlly announces / One minute left! (temporary switch to Team Chocolate) Hot Dog / Aww, this is terrible! (switch back to Team Vanilla) Slurpy / One minute? Shelly / Wow! That's exciting! Pizza / Hey... I think I hear noise in the package store. (switch scene to Team Chocolate) Chocolatey (going down the aisle quickly) / Please show me something for Slurpy, please, please, *please*! (halts by a kit of straws for constructing) YES! I FOUND SOMETHING! (flings it into her vehicle) MASSES: Team Vanilla: 2125 g Team Chocolate: 2500 g Controlly / Time's up! Everyone back to the entrance. Team Chocolate, you may now exit your vehicles, but be sure to take your packages with you, and we'll ride back in Hot Dog's car. ("After riding back and wrapping all the presents...") Controlly / The presents' masses are on screen: (display screen showing results) And it looks like Team Chocolate has finally won! (Hot Dog, Popsicley, Chocolatey and Baguette put their hands in the center one by one, then fling them in the air in happiness) Shieldy / Darn! We shouldn't have sat there doing nothing after all. Controlly (showing a screen of Party Hat, Shieldy, Shelly, Slurpy, Pizza) / So viewers, vote for a member of Team Vanilla to be eliminated. Voting ends on December 8, and Episode 10 will come out on January 1, 2014 - BOTO's first anniversary! * BOTO Credits * (Hot Dog and Pizza are sitting together with gifts) Hot Dog (reading the hamburger-cheeseburger story) / Wow... this book is amazing! Thanks a lot, Pizza! Pizza / You're welcome! Hot Dog / Oh, and I got something even better for you! (moving the wrapped package with a pizza kit) Pizza / Seriously? Why thank you! I wonder what it is! (starts unwrapping it) (switch to Controlly) Controlly (to viewers) / Merry Christmas! (winks) Category:Community